


[Podfic] Skaiamall: War of the Magi

by Hananobira



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Gift Giving, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Rose discovers Skaiamall in the internet beyond the furthest ring and introduces Kanaya to an important Lalonde tradition.





	[Podfic] Skaiamall: War of the Magi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skaiamall: War of the Magi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320674) by [dagas isa (dagas_isa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Podfic Broken Telephone has been so fun and I am ABSOLUTELY DYING to see the end result. Love to the mods for putting this all together!

Thanks also to dagas isa for blanket permission and Paraka for hosting.

This fic was chosen because the previous podfic also concerned ridiculous unwanted gifts.

Original Fic: [Skaiamall: War of the Magi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/320674)  
Song/Sound Effects: "Victory" by Soprano (for the lulz)  
Length: 00:23:51

Paraka: [MP3 (33 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Broken%20Telephone/Skaiamall.mp3) or [M4B (22 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Broken%20Telephone/Skaiamall.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
